


Back to School

by Come2findme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Day, High School, M/M, Senior year, teacher!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come2findme/pseuds/Come2findme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sure that after everything they've faced, senior year is going to be the easiest...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to School

"Seniors, Scott. Finally. We made it through alphas, hunters, assassins, creatures, possessions, everything.”

"Hold on to that thought until we make it through graduation, Stiles."

Stiles makes an indignant sound as he pushes open the doors to Beacon Hills High. ”Do the halls seem different to you?”

Scott rolls his eyes. “Really, Stiles? I didn’t think you’d jump on the senior ‘power trip’ bandwagon here.”

"You don’t understand!" Stiles flails his arms out, almost hitting a couple students in the process while him and Scott walk to their first period class. History. He’s definitely going to have to remember to bring coffee to stay awake, no telling how boring Mr. Yukimara’s replacement is going to be. "You’ve been alpha for awhile now, you have the power, this is new to me. Look at the freshman roaming the halls. I am their god."

"You had plenty of power when you were possessed by a centuries old nogitsune and killed half of Beacon Hills." Stiles spins around and levels Scott with his best ‘enough of your bullshit’ look.

"You’re not going to let that go, are you?" 

Scott just smiles, pushing Stiles backwards into their first period class.

"Seriously, man. We are going to have the best year yet. No one can stand in our way."

"Derek?"

"No, not even Mr. Gumpypants McSourwo-," Stiles stops when he sees Derek Hale standing in front of the classroom. Immediately, Stiles starts to panic. He jinxed it. Something is wrong already. He should know better. "Derek! What’s wrong? Who’s in trouble?"

"You, if you don’t take your seat." Derek looks back down at the papers he is shuffling around on the teacher’s desk.

"Dude, what are you doing! Don’t touch that stuff!" Stiles almost smacks the papers out of Derek’s hands until he sees the board behind him.

Mr. Hale

Stiles eyes move slowly from the chalk board back to Derek. Now that his vision isn’t marred by panic, he can actually starts to notice Derek. Like how he’s missing his usual leather jacket. He has a pen in the chest pocket of a shirt that buttons all the way down, with only one button undone at the top. And his skin tight jeans have now been replaced by a pair a khakis that leave even less to the imagination. He looks good.

"Uhhh…" Anything Stiles was about to say was interupted by the ringing of the first bell.

"McCall, Stilinski, take your seats, please." Stiles closes his mouth and turns to see the classroom almost completely full of students, staring open-mouthed at their new teacher. All the girls and even some of the guys appear to be in rapt attention for it being first period History on the first day of school. Also, normally all the seats in the back are taken and the open seats are up front, but apparently the students of Beacon Hills High want a front row view of their newest teacher.

Stiles and Scott flop into the last two available desks in the back of the room while Dere- Mr. Hale takes attendance.

"What’s going on? Is he possessed? Did you know about this? How is he able to teach here?" Stiles leans across the aisle asking Scott more questions than he can answer. "Does have a degree? Is this a prank? Will they literally hire anyone?"

"Dude, I have no idea what’s going on," Scott replies, staring straight ahead, looking just as awestruck as the rest of the class.

"Well, clearly this is the sign of apocalypse. We aren’t making it out of school alive, there’s going to be a giant snake monster just like in Buffy-"

"STILISNKI!"

Stiles spins around in his seat to see a very angry Der- Mr. Hale (yea, Stiles is never going to get used to that) staring at him with eyebrows of doom.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Uhh…maybe?" Stiles looks to Scott for some back up but he is still staring at Derek.

"Well, in that case, how about grab your stuff and move up here to the front row. Miss Marcos would you please switch seats with Mr. Stilinski?"

The girl’s face falls as she gathers her things to move farther away from possibly the hottest teacher that BHH has ever seen.

"Now, as I was saying, my name is Mr. Hale and I am going to be your new History teacher. These are now your assigned seats for the year, please try to be in them and ready for class when the bell rings."

Great. Now Stiles and Scott were on the opposite ends of a class which was being taught by Derek Hale for a whole year. Just as Stiles was about to protest this ruling, Derek turned around and began writing something on the board that Stiles couldn’t be bothered to pay attention, not when he was greeted by the glorious sight of his ass in those khakis. Stiles discreetly adjusts himself under the desk. Yep, its going to be a looong senior year.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I have no training or schooling on writing, its just for fun! Please be kind!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://stilhalesterek.tumblr.com)


End file.
